


The Fall

by HollyStone



Category: Fall Guys, Fall Guys: Ultimate Knockout
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyStone/pseuds/HollyStone
Summary: What if the fall never ends?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Fall

“ Whoohoohoohoooooooooooo !”

Fall Guy 7236 dove into the abyss. He loved this part! After all, he is a Fall Guy, and falling is a part of his life.

He reveled in the air streaming past and the way it felt like flying. Soon he would see the numbers appear before him, letting him know how many had been found for his round.

Any second now.

It’s fine, slow evening. He’s waited longer before, eventually 59 more contestants are always found and the game begins!

But the falling continues. This has never happened before. Is there someone he can call? No, he’s alone here. Will he just fall forever? Has he been forgotten? What happens to a Fall Guy who never stops falling?

CONNECTION ERROR

It all goes black.

“ Whoooo ...?”


End file.
